Rock on
by Sergeant McFuzzyboots
Summary: This is a story about a man named Carlos Hathcock. The story takes place in the One piece world after the 2 year time skip.  Carlos Hathcock is a former marine who turned pirate. He aims to be the pirate king just like the famous pirate Monkey D. Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Rock on  
>Chapter 1 : Hathcock<p>

It was a quiet day on the sea. The sun was shining brightly. On an island called Sunflower Island in the West Blue. Everything was all but quiet. The island was attacked by pirates.

" Give us all your valuables! " one of the pirates shouted. " Kill them all " another said. The pirates were destroying the small island.  
>" We can't find anymore valuables captain! I think this is all of it. " a pirate said to a gigantic man.<br>He must have at least been three meters tall and his arms were as big as tree trunks, however his lower body seemed rather small compared to the rest of his body.  
>He looked like a giant gorilla, was bald and was filled with scars. The name of this pirates captain was Theodore Baxter A.K.A. " The Human Tank " . He has a bounty on his head of four million Beli.<br>" Good! Now finish the job! " Baxter said. At the same time a couple of his men screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.  
>In front of them stood a man with a white shirt, brown pants, black boots , a black coat and a dark brown musketeer hat . He had a light beard and brown hair. He was holding a rifle.<p>

A pirate ran to his crew mates to check on them but they were already dead. The pirate then attacked this mysterious man but ended up being killed himself.  
>The mysterious man was fast, you could not see his movements when he killed the pirate. Baxter got angry and charged at him with his giant arms.<br>The man simply dodged and hit one of Baxter's arms with his rifle multiple times. Baxter fell to the ground and shouted out in pain.  
>" Leave now or I'll be forced to kill you aswell. " the man said. Baxter struggled to get up and reluctantly left as quick as he could.<br>After Baxter had left the mysterious man sat down next to a house. A couple of villagers came to thank him. " Who are you ? "they asked him. "  
>My name? Sure, I can tell you that. My name is Carlos Hathcock. I'm a pirate. " He said with a grin. The villagers looked at him with disbelief. " You're a pirate? " they asked. Hathcock nodded.<br>" Then where is your crew ? "they continued. " I don't have one yet nor do I have a ship for that matter. I just started after one year of outrunning the marines because I deserted. " he explained.  
>The villagers looked confused until one of them realized something. " Wait, now I recognize you! You have a bounty of thirty three million Beli on your head. " the villager said<br>while showing Hathcock's wanted poster. " Yup, that's me alright. " Hathcock replied. " I like the picture of me but the nickname " The Deserter" doesn't really cut it. I'm open for suggestions if you have any. " Hathcock explained. " That's what you hate about the bounty ? " the villagers shouted in sync.  
>" You're a wanted man! Be more afraid! " Hathcock had burst out in laughter. " If that bounty would've scared me then I shouldn't have become a pirate! "<p>

The suddenly heard a loud explosion. Hathcock stood up and quickly ran to where the explosion had occurred.  
>Baxter was standing in the center of the flames with a gigantic cannon in his hands. " Baxter! I thought I told you to leave ! " Hathcock said angrily. "No way shrimp! You caught me off guard last time !<br>Now I will crush you like the insect that you really are! " Baxter said. He didn't really look that sane right now. Hathcock sighed and shook his head.  
>" I have no intention of killing a mental insane man Baxter! Leave! " At that moment the group of villagers who Hathcock had talked to just now had caught up with Hathcock.<br>He could see a grin on Baxter's face. He then realized what Baxter intended to do. " Get out of here ! He's going to kill.. " Hathcock shouted while turning around to the villagers but was interrupted by Baxter who had open fired on them. As the smoke cleared the group of villagers laid dead on the ground. Most of them were in multiple pieces even.  
>This angered Hathcock. He had seen many men like Baxter. He despised their very existence and because of men like these pirate have a bad name.<br>These villagers were innocent. They didn't deserve this. Hathcock grabbed his rifle and open fired on Baxter. The giant used his cannon as a shield but he couldn't protect his entire body.  
>Slowly but surely Baxter was being injured by his opponent. Hathcock got annoyed by this child's game and threw an explosive towards Baxter.<br>The giant was too late in noticing this explosive and was caught in the explosion. A dust cloud blocked Hathcock's sight.  
>When the cloud had lifted and Hathcock had opened his eyes he could only see a cannon and rubble where Baxter should have been.<br>Hathcock noticed a trail of blood and figured that Baxter had escaped. Hathcock quickly looked for the highest building in the village.  
>The villages church seemed to do the trick and Hathcock quickly climbed to its peak to take aim.<br>" Wind direction , north – north east. Force 3 maximum 4. Target moving distance one mile. Height twenty meters. Balance perfect." Hathcock said when he had Baxter in his sights. " Target acquired , ready to shoot in three, two, one. Boom! " Hathcock said before shooting. He had hit Baxter in the back of the head with only one shot. " … Head shot…"

After killing Baxter, Hathcock pitied the village. Luckily some of its villagers had survived and thanked him.  
>Together with the villagers he buried the dead.<br>Soon after that Hathcock took a dinghy and set sail to the ocean once more to continue on his adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my chapter two of my story Rock on!  
>Hathcock's age is 29 if you wanted to know this but I'll go deeper into his history soon.<br>I hope you like the story so far so don't forget to R & R!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The man with the chicken<p>

( Hathcock's point of view )

It was once more a beautiful day as I sailed to the next island. An island called Dragon tooth.  
>Legend has it that dragons once lived on that very island. I don't know if it would be true or not but that island feels special somehow.<br>Something is going to happen, I'm sure of it.

A couple of hours had passed as I finally arrived at the island. After disembarking I went into town. Suddenly a strong wind blew my hat off my head.  
>I gave chase hoping to grab my hat. Luckily the wind had let go of it and my hat landed around the corner.<br>I wanted to grab it but to my surprise it started to move away from me as if it were a living object.  
>I followed it but the faster I ran the faster it ran away from me. It made no sense at all. I then jumped at my hat and grabbed it.<br>When I lifted it a chicken suddenly appeared from it. So that's how it happened. The chicken looked at me for a couple of seconds and then flew away.  
>Did I just see that correctly? A chicken that could fly? Must have been some bird who resembled a chicken. I put my hat back on my head and continued with my walk through the town.<p>

I heard this town was known for strong people. Maybe I can find a crew mate here. I can resupply here while I'm at it. I could use some food and ammo. I figured I'd get my ammo first so I went to an arms store.  
>As I arrived at the store I saw that same bird from just now on the store's sign. It sure looked like a chicken to me. I walked into the store and looked around for appropriate bullets.<br>The store owner was arguing with a man. This man had long brown hair in a pony tail which was covered by a long, white bandanna and a black , desparado hat. He wore three earrings in his right ear, a long, brown coat, a pair of sun blocking goggles around his neck , a red shirt, black, a pair of fingertip less gloves, black pants, a loose, brown belt and brown boots.  
>It was something about poor quality of the arms. That guy sounds like a cheeky person to me. I grabbed the amount of bullets I needed and walked to the store owner.<br>At the same time that guy turned around and left the store. " That guy always causes me trouble. Saying he could do better. Always a pain in the butt I tell ya. " the store owner told me.  
>" I see, I wasn't really interested in the first place. It's not my business. " I said to him. I paid for my bullets and then left the store. The chicken seemed to have left already.<br>Oh well I thought to myself. Let's get a bite to eat. I looked around for a restaurant. I noticed the looks on a lot of town folk. They seemed to be afraid of me. Wouldn't be that weird since I'm a wanted man.

I walked into a restaurant and ordered some food. The waitress gave me my food but seemed frightened. I sighed and just ate as fast as I could so I could leave.  
>A couple of men walked in and started to cause some trouble. " Didn't you hear me lady? We are eating here for free or else you're going to pay with your life, got that? " one of them said.<br>Another slapped the woman in the face while another threw a table through the window. " .. and while we're here we'll help ourselves with the money of everyone here. "  
>one of the men walked around the restaurant with a bag. The customers had put in their money until the man came to me. " Hey buddy, give us all your money or we're going to have a problem. " he said to me .<br>I ignored him. " Hey! Are you listening! " he said. " I'm sorry but all the money I have is going to that little lady over there for the food. " I said with a grin. " Why you little! " the man said while raising his fist.  
>At the same time I raised my rifle and pointed at his throat. " Come again ? " I said to him as I raised my head to look at his ugly face. His face turned pale in fear.<br>" HEY! Drop the gun or the woman gets it! " another man said. I didn't really have much of a choice. I dropped my rifle and it fell to the ground. At the same time that chicken once again flew by.  
>The man who threatened the lady was distracted. Then suddenly the man from arms store kicked the thug in his face. At the same moment I kicked up my rifle and knocked the thug in front of me out cold.<br>The both of us took out all the of the thugs no problem. After throwing the thugs out of the restaurant the owner and the waitress thanked us.  
>" You came at the right time to help me. Thanks. " I said to the guy who helped me. The chicken suddenly flew by and landed on his shoulder. " That's your chicken? " I asked him.<br>He nodded. " You know, I saw your rifle. It could use some modifications. You could defeat these guys with it but you can't defeat bigger fish with something that pathetic. " he said. Who was he to talk about my rifle! " Watch your mouth! You might have helped me just now but that doesn't give you the right to talk like that about my rifle! " I said to him. " I'm just saying you can't get stronger with that piece of junk. " he said.  
>" Take that back! " I said to him. " I'm just stating the obvious. " he said while walking around and waving with his back turned on me. That guy makes my blood boil. I can't believe his attitude.<br>This rifle is precious to me. This is ridiculous. I walked off to get some more supplies.

After getting some supplies I was ready to leave. I wasn't able to find any crew mates sadly. I noticed how some thugs were following me. They seemed to be friends of those guys from just now.  
>In front of me there stood two giant men. One was taller and bigger than the other. They were mostly just fat and muscled. Both were wearing iron armor over their entire body.<br>I stopped. " I hear you beat up a couple of my underlings. " The biggest of the two said. " Well it wasn't just me but so what? " I said to him.  
>" I don't take kindly to people who do that to my men. I want you to say sorry. " he replied. " And what if I don't ? " I asked.<br>" Then my brother here will kick the crap out of you. You don't want to mess with the Crownie Brothers. " he said. " Afraid to make your own hands dirty? " I said with a grin.  
>" It's my brother's turn today but looking at you I think he'll be plenty. " he replied. I tossed my supplies to the side and grabbed my rifle.<br>The smaller giant charged at me and I immediately took aim and fired but the bullet didn't do damage because of the armor . Dammit I thought to myself and the giant punched me into a wall.  
>I coughed up a bit of blood in the process. That is one heck of a punch. I pulled myself together before he came at me again. I can't win like this. It's time to use it.<br>" Now you see me and now you don't. " I said to the giant. I then vanished entirely. My entire body , including my clothing 's colors blended into the scenery making me invisible to the naked eye .  
>" Where did he go! " he said. I tiptoed over to him and shoved an explosive into his armor. The explosion caused his armor to be blown off. He seemed to be injured but stood back up.<br>This guy is a monster that's for sure. I steadily took aim and aimed for his head. I took the shot and he dropped to the ground. I reappeared next to the dead giant. " That's one down.  
>Your brother was plenty you said? " I mockingly said to the bigger brother. He seemed angry of course. " Y-you killed him.. You killed my little brother! How did you vanish like that! " He said in anger. "<p>

A devil fruit did the job. A fruit called the Camouflage Camouflage fruit. I became an camouflage man. " I said to him. " ..That cheap trick killed my brother?  
>I won't let that happen to me! " he said as he charged at me. I used my devil fruit powers again and jumped out of the way. " I can still hear you! " he said as he turned into my direction.<br>I quickly jumped aside. Dammit this guy can track me. He kept coming towards me. I tried to put an explosive in his armor like how I did to his brother but he knocked me away every time.  
>I couldn't win like this but what can I do about it. My fatigue got to me and I was forced to reappear. " Any last words ? " he said to me. " Yeah , a couple. " someone suddenly said.<br>Then the chicken guy appeared and gave a powerful blow to the oldest Crownie brother. The iron helmet was cracked. " Here take this and put it on the tip of your rifle! " he said as he threw something to me.  
>I caught it and looked at it. It seemed to be a rifle extension. " I told you before! I don't need your goddamn help! " I said to him. " It's either that or getting killed by this big idiot! " he said.<br>Dammit he was right though. I didn't have any other choice. " I damaged his helmet with that extension you can finish the job. " he said. The giant recovered from the blow and charged at us.  
>At the same time I attached the extension and took aim for the giant's head. I took the shot and the pressure from the shot was more intense than usual.<br>After the bullet left the barrel I was blown back a meter or two. The bullet had penetrated the helmet and the skull of the giant causing him to drop to the ground and die. What a power.  
>I never saw anything like it. I stood up and the chicken man walked up to me. " Thanks again. I'm sorry about just now. " I said to him.<br>" I guess I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was being a prick about your rifle. " he said. " How does this work? " I asked him.  
>" The extension is made of rubber so the bullet will exit with minimum resistance. Inside the extension is a device that blows air at a high speed. It gives the bullet an extra boost. " he explained.<br>" I must admit it's quite the smart invention. My name is Carlos Hathcock. " I said him. " Leonardo Nobile. It's a pleasure. " he replied. The chicken whom I saw earlier landed on Leonardo's shoulder once more.  
>" This little guy is called Sorano." he said. The chicken chuckled in response. " Nice meeting you, you can keep the extension by the way. " Leonardo said as he turned around once again and walked away.<br>" Join my pirate crew. " I said to him. " Pirate crew? You're a pirate? " Leonardo said while turning to me. " Yes, I just started. " I replied. Leonardo walked up to me. " You are Carlos " The Deserter " Hathcock right? "  
>Leonardo asked me. " Yeah I'm him but I don't like that nickname though so please skip it. " I said. " You don't like the nickname ? Hmm, have you ever heard of a man called white feather?<br>His real name is long forgotten but his legend is still known even today. " he said. I nodded. Sounds interesting enough. " White feather was known for his sniping. He could hit ANY target from miles away.  
>Wind, distance, balance you name it. All those things didn't matter to him. He could still take the shot no matter what. " He said. Leonardo crouched to pick up a white feather. It seemed to be one of Sorano's feathers. " How about you take his nickname and become Carlos " White Feather " Hathcock? " Leonardo suggested as he put the feather onto my hat.<br>" Sure, I'll join your crew. " Leonardo then said. I didn't realize at first that he had accepted but when I did I was glad. I found my first crew mate. My pirate crew's First Mate.

End of Chapter two

* * *

><p>Well how about that! Hathcock has a new crew mate! Leonardo is 19 years old if anyone wanted to know.<br>Don't forget to R & R !


End file.
